This invention is in the field of seat belt buckles and particularly those seat belt devices which include means for preventing slippage of the seat belt with the device and further an emergency release mechanism to be utilized in the event the prime release means is damaged.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,234 commonly owned by the assignee of the invention disclosed herein, there is disclosed a device releasably holding a seat belt against a stop surface buckle. The device includes a spring for forcing a roller bar to a position whereat the seat belt extending around the roller bar contacts a stop surface extending across the width of the belt.
Certain performance specifications require a seat belt buckle to undergo a 2,500 cycle test wherein force is repeatedly applied between the seat belt and buckle or tongue. Such tests may shorten the life of the seat belt particularly where abrasive force is applied to the belt by a stop surface on the tongue or buckle engaged with the belt. Disclosed herein is a new and improved anti-creep mechanism for limiting relative motion between the belt and tongue or buckle while minimizing abrasion between the belt and tongue or buckle.
Certain seat belt buckles utilize a pivotable cover to release the buckle from the associated tongue. It is possible to damage or completely destroy such covers, particularly when the buckle is utilized with large earth-moving vehicles. Disclosed herein is an emergency release mechanism in addition to the pivotable cover with both being operable to release the buckle from the associated tongue.